All for One
by DaughteroftheRedKing
Summary: One-shot. Yuri and Flynn are used to sharing a lot of things, but sometimes Flynn doesn't really want them. (Rated K for fluff) (No seriously guys, come back, I promise it's fine...)


**A/N: The title just wouldn't come to me...also, this probably won't be updated on Wednesday like I wanted.**

**Anyway, fluffy thing! Not sure where the idea came from...It nearly got really depressing at one point, but I changed it and it became this instead! YAY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tales of Vesperia.**

* * *

Commandant Flynn Scifo was used to having a lot of paperwork to do. Ever since he first joined the knights, he'd steadily been gaining more and more with each promotion, but he was still able to keep up with it easily enough.

He admitted he was prone to over-working, unable to tear himself from his work before knowing it was fully completed. He did end up doing documents for later weeks in the whole thing, but he was never short on paperwork.

Because of how prone he was to focusing only on the paper infront of him - and thus, occasionally collapsing from hunger or lack of sleep - he had started expecting weekly visits from Yuri.

The raven head had regularly interrupted his work to irritate him about one thing or another, but in doing so he also forced Flynn to take a break. This usually ended with them heading down into the city to eat or walk around. They'd even gone out to fight monsters a couple of times, just to help Flynn relieve stress.

And of course, another habit Yuri seemed unable to break out of was coming in through the window. After years of visiting Flynn through the window because the guards wouldn't let him in, it just stuck with him and now he was always popping in that way. Flynn usually just left the latch undone so that Yuri could easily slip in.

So, when he heard the window creak open, he wasn't particularly surprised.

"Good afternoon Yuri," Flynn greeted, signing another piece of paper and moving onto the next.

"You're still working? Jeez Flynn, if I wasn't here, you'd live in this paper," Yuri teased, making his usual jab.

"So, what brings you here today?" Flynn asked. He may as well, maybe Yuri actually had a serious request for once.

"I found a cool bar down in the Public Quater. You wanna go?" asked Yuri. Well, maybe not then.

"I really shouldn't keep slacking off like this, Yuri. My work needs to be done." The two usually just had their friendly banter before Flynn acquised to Yuri's request. It was a normal thing for them.

Today wasn't normal, however. Yuri gave a tired sigh. "Can we not do this today, Flynn? Let's just go down."

Flynn paused, glancing up at Yuri. He frowned; Yuri never passed up the opportunity to get a few little jabs in here and there during their friendly arguments.

"...If you so wish.." Flynn murmured, laying his pen to one side and standing. Yuri gave him a tired grin then headed towards the door, before blinking as Flynn caught his wrist. He glanced back as Flynn finished pulling his glove off with his teeth and reached up, pressing his palm to Yuri's forehead.

"...You're burning up," the blonde noted.

Yuri waved him off. "It's fine. I'm just a little tired, is all," he replied.

"Are you sure? If you need to rest today.."

"I'm sure, Flynn," Yuri said stubbornly, walking towards the door and reaching for the handle. Now that he was actually focusing on Yuri, Flynn could see the uneasiness in his steps, the tiredness in his voice. He gave off an air of fatigue, though he covered it up well with his usual grin at Flynn.

Still, the blonde wasn't fooled. "I think you should rest," he said, just as stubborn.

Yuri sighed. "See, this is why I didn't tell you. You just get worked up over nothing. It's just a little cold, it's hardly going to affect me badly."

"Do you want it to become a big cold?" Flynn questioned.

Yuri gave him a flat stare. "You're the one that needs to relax, not me," he pointed out.

"I'm not going to relax if I think you could keel over at any second."

"That makes it sound like I'm going to die."

"Yuri, I'm not heading out until I know you're better," Flynn said with finality.

Yuri gazed at him a moment, then gave a loud sigh. "Fine," he muttered, plonking down on one of the chairs. Flynn shrugged, closing the door and walking back over to his desk. He sat down and continued signing documents, glancing over at Yuri occasionally to make sure the raven head wasn't up to any trouble.

At some point he became completely focused on his work, as usually happened, then jumped as a sound came to him. He quickly looked up, glancing around and wondering if it was an enemy, before his gaze rested on Yuri and he sighed.

"Oh...The idiot," he muttered, placing his chin in his hand. Yuri gave another light snore, peacefully sleeping while sprawled on the chair.

* * *

It was getting late. Estelle hadn't seen Yuri and Flynn heading out for their weekly relax time, and wondered if Yuri hadn't come today or had been sidetracked. But she was certain she had seen Yuri coming in...

Heading over to Flynn's office, she gave a light knock. There wasn't any reply, which confused her, and she pushed it open. Well, it was unlocked, which must mean he was in...

She glanced round the door and blinked before giving a light giggle. Yuri was still happily snoring on the chair, while Flynn lay with his head on his arms, sleeping peacefully. Well, that explained why she hadn't seen them.

She quietly headed out of the room, closing the door behind her before heading back to her room.

* * *

Flynn blinked his eyes open, briefly wondering why he was surrounded by white before remembering he was in his office. He tiredly sat up, rubbing his eye, and glanced around blearily. Something must have woke him up...

"Flynn? Can I come in?" asked someone at the door, before they pushed it open. Estelle poked her head around, blinking before giggling as she caught sight of them.

"Oh, Lady Estelle. What brings you here?" Flynn asked, perking up a little.

"Ah, well, I saw you last night and..." She paused, eyes straying to his cheek as she held back another laugh. "I'm sorry Flynn, I can't take you seriously like that...You have a paper stuck on your cheek."

Flynn blinked then reached up, feeling the paper and quickly placing it back on the table. He would end up embarrassing himself infront of Estelle..

"Anyway, I was wondering if you wanted any breakfast?"

"Oh, of course. We'll be down soon," Flynn replied, smiling as she left the room. As she shut the door and headed off down the corridor, he sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Ugh...I feel tired..." he muttered.

There was a snort from the chair before Yuri jerked himself awake, blinking groggily before giving a wide yawn. He rubbed away the slight drool that was on his cheek and glanced around.

"Oh, mornin' Flynn," he said, and Flynn nearly laughed at how nasal his voice sounded. Yuri gave an irritated grunt and lay back again, sighing. "Great, it got worse.." he muttered.

"Yes, well, considering you've given me your cold, I think you deserve it," Flynn said.

Yuri glanced at him. "Huh? Really? Um...sorry, I guess."

"Do you want any food?" Flynn asked as he stood up.

Yuri shook his head. "No way. I'm not in the mood for any food," he muttered.

Flynn gazed at him a moment, then shrugged. "I'll bring something back up," he said.

"Yeah, please."

Flynn chuckled as he stepped out of his office, wondering why Yuri had to be so confusing at times. Though he guessed it was pretty weird that he understood what Yuri meant most of the time.

He paused briefly, sneezing loudly, and gave a groan as he rubbed his nose. Great. Where did Yuri get off giving _him _his cold?

* * *

**A/N: Done! I hope you liked it!**

**Review?**


End file.
